Party of Bishonen Proportions
by DraculasVirgo
Summary: A party of Bishonen who could ask for more?


Bishonen Party  
  
A/N: Please oh please review!! Okay so I don't really want to offend anyone, but if you don't see your Bishonen in this fanfiction just tell me and maybe send me a picture and I'll see if I can add him! I've seen lots of Bishy type anime so this should be fun! Don't forget to REVIEW!! Oh and the person Coletta is me! That's my real name somewhat modified.  
  
I sat in my favorite blue green lay-z-gurl chair and waited patiently for the guests to arrive. So many bishy will be attending, and maybe a couple of party crashers. But I hope the conversation will stay civil, but I don't think both Nakago and Akito can maintain themselves in the same room with so many other powerful beings. I was stopped in my thoughts when the doorbell rang. Jumping up from my chair I gathered up my confidence and opened it. "Coletta-chan!" Yelled Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi) as he burst in the door carrying some sort of jello mold. I stood back somewhat shocked, and the conversation carried on somewhat like this:  
  
Nuriko: How have you been! My hair's grown back quite well sine I cut it all off! What was I thinking?  
  
Coletta: It looks much better now; you're looking more bishy than ever Nuriko-baby!  
  
Nuriko: Looks pretty empty who else is coming?  
  
Coletta: Um, I paused what could I tell him, I mean some of his arch rival would be showing up, and I don't think that would make him too happy but he is a pretty merry guy so maybe. Luckily though I was saved by the bell, I ran to the door and this time didn't hesitate, instead I threw it open. Inside it stood the entire Fruits basket bishy tribe. Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, Haru, Ayame, and he's evil but hot Akito.  
  
Yuki: Thank you so much for inviting me *gets glared at by Kyou*, er us. May we come in?  
  
Coletta: Sure.  
  
Kyou: Here, *blushing thrusts an entree into my hands* I made it, but its nothing important.  
  
Coletta: Thanks!  
  
Shigure: Who's the purple haired woman, I'd love to see her in one of those outfits made by Ayame!  
  
Ayame: Agreed good friend, that little Tohru would have looked so good in one of those little waitress outfits!  
  
Kyou and Yuki: *glare at Ayame*  
  
Akito: You disgust me.  
  
I could tell things were getting dangerous, and Nuriko was simply flattered that someone still saw him as a woman. But I knew that if they considered Hotohori as a woman, my house would be reduced to a cinder. In an attempt to cool things down I offered them some juice and for the older ones a beer.  
  
Akito: Disgusting creatures.  
  
Yuki: Thank you so much!  
  
Haru: I feel sick, I think I'm gonna leave.  
  
Coletta: Um okay! Although I'm sad to see you go dear Haru.  
  
Haru: Actually I'm not ill, but if that purple haired woman keeps sending me those looks I'm gonna do something I'll regret.  
  
Coletta: *whispers to Nuriko* back off of Haru he's in love with Yuki.  
  
With that the door bell rang and I didn't even have to answer it, Ayame did so. He opened the door with a pompous smile and a twinkle in his eye. On the door steep stood Inuyasha and Shesshomaru. I was so shocked I couldn't speak; they didn't even seem the least bit irritated on having to be with one another. With a jolt of fear I realized that the Fruits Basket clan would be the only guests without super human powers. Sure they could all turn into animals, but what good would that do them if all hell broke out.  
  
Shesshomaru: The Shesshomaru thanks Coletta for her hospitality and asks for her forgiveness, that he could not keep his brother from coming.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up you bastard!  
  
Shesshomaru: *shrugs his shoulders* Shesshomaru once again apologizes, it is not his fault his brother has no manners.  
  
Coletta: No problem, Kagome periodically gave me her power to um, restrain him. So it should all work out fine.  
  
Shigure: You know I'm a dog too!  
  
Inuyasha: Is that so? Can I kill him? Akito: Do it please.  
  
Yuki and Kyou: We won't care.  
  
Shigure: Your actions hurt me!  
  
Coletta: That's okay I love you! I would hug you but you know!  
  
Akito: I wish to leave this dwelling so I can go home and brood some more.  
  
Haru: Me too please!  
  
Coletta: *sighs* My party is a failure!  
  
Yuki: No its not! I'm having a good time!  
  
My enthusiasm was dissipating within the seconds when the doorbell made its cheery announcement that more guests were at the door. Hopefully it will be a gentleman. I opened the door to Kenshin and my heart took off. Finally a REAL man!  
  
Kenshin: Coletta-dono how good it is to see you!  
  
Coletta: Same to you! *hugs Kenshin and makes a lot of the moment*  
  
Kenshin: So who else is here?  
  
Everyone else: *stares at Kenshin and backs up a foot*  
  
Kenshin: What? *smiles that innocent smile*  
  
Akito: You have spilled blood.  
  
Haru: Lots of blood. I'm leaving!  
  
Akito: I'm staying!  
  
Haru: *leaves*  
  
Coletta: So much for that, so.. I surveyed the scene; Nuriko was standing in a corner egging both Shigure and Ayame on. Yuki and Kyou were you know fighting as usual, Akito was asking Kenshin for some tips. I was hoping he wouldn't give any tips to him. Akito was evil enough. The door bell had once again beckoned me, at it stood Nakago with Tasuki and Tamahome.  
  
Coletta: Where's Hotohori or the 'Boshi brothers?  
  
Tasuki: Hotohori will be comin' later; the two brothers didn't want to come.  
  
Coletta: You're so sexy come in!  
  
Nakago: Any other evil people here?  
  
Coletta: Akito, and some later. Kenshin used to be evil, but you may get some pointers from him.  
  
Nakago: Thanks *strolls over to where Akito and Kenshin are deep in conversation*.  
  
Tasuki: Wow, big party. Looks like I'm the hottest guy here!  
  
Tamahome: Pompous jerk!  
  
Tasuki: Go screw Miaka!  
  
Tamahome: I might just d-  
  
Coletta: SHUT UP! I've got to get the door. *opens door*  
  
Kamui: You're lucky I came so don't push it.  
  
Fuma: I want to kill everything, and Kakyo said he'll come later when he's done contemplating the end of the world.  
  
Coletta: All jolly and merry! So let the sexy fest begin! We have contests to see who the most evil bishy is, and who the sweetest bishy is! Let the games begin!  
  
Nakago: That's easy I can already tell you I'm the evilest!  
  
Fuma: Most evil you mean belongs to me!  
  
Tasuki: Shut up both of ya.  
  
Coletta: Thanks, okay first we have a questionnaire whoever thinks them to be evil please come forward. Approaching the front of the room was Nakago of Fushigi Yuugi, Akito of Fruits Basket, Fuma of X, and Shesshomaru of Inuyasha (that's kind of ironic isn't it).  
  
Coletta: First question, have you ever attempted to rape a woman?  
  
Nakago: Do you think I'm stupid or something, that question amuses me; yeah I have tried to rape a woman.  
  
Akito: Not yet.but there's always a first time for everything. *eyes Coletta* Shesshomaru: Humans disgust this Shesshomaru.  
  
Fuma: I contemplated getting at my sister, but she wouldn't have it.  
  
Coletta: That's not just evil its sick and wrong.and Akito just keep looking at me like that just keep looking. Okay so that's done, next question: Do you desperately want to bring the end of the world.  
  
Akito: If I have to die, why not bring the whole world of bastards along with me.  
  
Nakago: These questions bore me, I think I might squeeze a little birdie to death, but yes I do.  
  
Shesshomaru: The Shesshomaru doesn't worry himself in such petty ideals.  
  
Fuma: You think that's funny or something, I almost brought the end of the world! But no that little jerk had to get in the way! *glares at Kamui*  
  
Coletta: *jots down some notes*  
  
Fuma: Do I have to kill you or will you get to the next question?  
  
Kyou, Yuki, and Kamui: Touch her you die.  
  
Fuma: Back off geez.  
  
Coletta: Okay next question, how many people have you killed? And did you like killing them?  
  
Nakago: It was wonderful, I love to torture puppies more than anything else in the entire world. And since I love to torture puppies and swash small birds I love killing humans. It's my hobby besides collecting precious stones and bottle caps.  
  
Fuma: I hate humans they spoil the earth, so yes I have killed many. The many I have could have been very many if it wasn't for that worthless brat Kamui.*growls angrily*  
  
Akito: I hate mankind they should all perish with me.  
  
Shesshomaru: The Shesshomaru only wishes to kill one, he wishes to kill Inuyasha and steal away the maiden he loves so dearly. This is what Shesshomaru wishes to do.  
  
Coletta: Alright, I have made up my mind now all I need is my readers input.who do you think is the most evil bishy out of these four! Review me and I'll make the final decision!  
  
Nakago: Be snappy about it, or I might end up swashing another little birdie.or raping some innocent slut.*looks around for Miaka* 


End file.
